Henry Benjamin
| Funi eva = Clay Wheeler | age = 22 | species = Human | height = 183 centimeters (6') | weight = 85.2 kg (188 lbs.) | first = The Captain of this Ship | affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine Captain | residence = Navis Island (Formerly) | alias = Ben (ベン Ben) | epithet = | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = August 24th | relatives = Henry Avery (Adoptive Brother) | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Henry Benjamin is a Captain of the marines. He is the older, adoptive brother of the Super Rookie pirate captain, Henry Avery. Due to his actions, he serves as the main antagonist of Everything Comes to a Stop. Appearance Benjamin is a relatively tall and imposing man. He possesses significant muscle mass, a sharp jawline, and wrinkles. Many people think he looks older than he actually is. He also has silver hair and dark eyes. He dresses in a darker version of the standard marine officer uniform, with a dark coat draped over his shoulders, a black collared shirt, a navy blue tie and pants, and black boots. Personality As a child, Benjamin was a rather affectionate individual, having great love for Avery and accepting him into his family as soon as he was adopted. Despite his genuine love for him at the time, he couldn't help but be jealous of his younger brother's superior physical abilities, displaying a toxic attitude by constantly attempting to stifle any popularity or recognition his brother might receive for his deeds. As an adult, Benjamin has grown into a rather cold individual, believing wholeheartedly in justice and the power of the marines. This even goes as far as disowning family members who become pirates.The Captain of this Ship: Benjamin makes his debut. This stems from an attack on his hometown's village by pirates when he was a teenager, as well as Avery's reaction to the event when he decided to become a pirate himself. Despite his generally cold exterior, Benjamin still displays some anger when met with the taunts of his brother. He's generally pragmatic and doesn't waste a second, in or out of combat, immediately attacking Draco D. Zephyr when an opening presented itself. Relationships Henry Avery Avery is Benjamin's adopted younger brother. Even when he was initially adopted, Benjamin demonstrated immense love and affection for his younger brother, immediately embracing him after meeting him. The two were inseparable as children, even having the same dream of someday setting out to sea. Avery often latched onto him, but this eventually led to Benjamin forming an inferiority complex relating to his younger brother in relation to his greater superior strength. As such, he constantly tried to prevent Avery from receiving recognition for his deeds and remain in the limelight, forming a rift between the two when Avery noticed this. This rift became unfixable after Avery became a pirate, with Benjamin having severed his familial ties with Avery, finding his rationale for becoming one inexcusable after the attack on their village. His hatred is so deep now that he even learned Tekkai Kenpo to specifically counter Avery's iron-hard skin. Suzuran A commander within the marines, Suzuran is Benjamin's second-in-command. The two have a close working relationship, with Suzuran being saddened by how she was unable to assist him during his battle with Avery. Nonetheless, she carries out her duties diligently. Powers and Abilities As a captain, Benjamin has authority over all lower-ranking marines. His is considerably powerful, confident enough to challenge a Super Rookie as powerful as Henry Avery to a one-on-one fight, and managed to fight evenly with him (although Avery later proved that he was holding back). He also has enough tactical wit and ingenuity to lead the operation to reclaim the Sol Arche. Despite losing, and suffering many injuries, Benjamin had enough fortitude to go on to fight Finwind and Draco D. Zephyr in a three-way fight and then fight against Joplin Joan and Tony Gray simultaneously only a short while after that. Each of these individuals have recognized his strength, finding him to be a troublesome opponent right off the bat. Physical Abilities Even as a child, Benjamin possessed greater strength than most people his age, capable of lifting heavy wooden constructs to allow people to crawl out from under them. His stamina was even shown to be greater than Avery's, who is otherwise superior to him in every way, and he was able to stop him by grabbing him by the back of the collar and preventing him from running off. As an adult, Benjamin's physical parameters have increased astronomically. He has considerable strength and speed, capable of mastering several Rokushiki techniques, a martial art available to only super humans. With a quick smack, he was capable of killing a man. His punches are even strong enough to injure Henry Avery, someone who's skin is described as being as hard as iron. The sound of Benjamin and Avery's blows hitting each other was even likened to that of the sound of pieces of metal clanging against each other. Later, when fighting Joplin Joan, one punch from him to the gut was enough to make her almost vomit, as well as him possessing enough physical strength to crush her arm. After catching sight of him, Benjamin was strong enough to knock out an individual as powerful as Muramasa Kazuko in a single strike. Benjamin's physical durability is rather great, likened to the iron-hard skin of Avery. However, unlike Avery, who was born with this impressive durability, Benjamin trained his body to be as hard as iron by learning to utilize Tekkai even while moving, thus mastering Tekkai Kenpo. Even when his defenses are breached, Benjamin displays great resilience, allowing him to continue fighting as if nothing had happened. He managed to withstand several blow from Avery during their fight, with earlier attacks appearing to not even harm him. Even after being defeated, he managed to survive having part of his torso ripped apart and being thrown into the ocean. During his three-way battle against Finwind and Draco D. Zephyr, Benjamin's physical abilities were displayed once again. Despite still recovering from his battle with Avery, he was capable of withstanding Zephyr's attacks with ease, even throwing a sizable stone which had fallen on top of him without having taken any damage and withstanding his Wind Melody techniques using Tekkai. Benjamin even managed to power through Zephyr's strongest technique, designed to circumvent physical defenses as a shockwave, in order to launch a counterattack of his own, despite the immense pain which even enflamed his previous wound given to him by Avery. Even after an intense slugfest between the two, Benjamin had enough stamina to use Soru to attack Zephyr and recover the Kyubu Kyubu no Mi. Against Tony Gray and Joplin Joan, he easily managed to deflect and withstand their various physical and elemental techniques, even thinking that their attacks were lackluster in comparison to his previous battles. Also, despite his Tekkai not defending against elemental techniques, he manages to withstand a blast from Joan's Inferno Dial, as well as block her punch using Tekkai "Go". Using Soru, Benjamin's speed is great enough to easily keep up with speedy individuals such as Avery and Zephyr, while also outpacing Finwind in his Colossus form. He was shown to be capable of intercepting a barrage of cannonballs before he was even spotted and could react to and defend against Zephyr's speedy, Wind Melody techniques. He even managed to sneak up on Kazuko and knock him out before he could call for help. Against Joplin Joan and and Tony Gray, his movements were also speedy enough to easily outmaneuver their attacks and counterattack before they could react. Rokushiki A majority of Benjamin's power comes from his skill in Rokushiki. While only capable of using four of the six techniques (Geppo, Tekkai, Rankyaku, and Soru), he has mastered and refined those ones to be able to expertly use them in combat. He is especially skilled in the use of Tekkai, having refined the ability through the usage of Tekkai Kenpo, allowing him to maintain the iron hardness of Tekkai, even while moving. He learned this martial art specifically to counter and injure Avery's on physical durability. Benjamin is also capable of sacrificing maneuverability in order to further increase the defensive power of his Tekkai (although his maximized defense proved insufficient for defending against Avery's Saihyousen). Other than this, he is also capable of using other variations of Rokushiki techniques, such as the Rankyaku variants Ran and Sen, and the Tekkai variants Go and Sai. His speed with Soru and Geppo is also rather fast, allowing him to avoid and attack Avery before he could even react. It is notable that his strength with Tekkai "Sai" was sufficient enough to knock down and shatter Finwind's Colossus form. * Tekkai Kenpo "Tetsu no Dangan" (鉄塊拳法「鉄の弾丸」, Tekkai Kenpo "Tetsu no Dangan", literally meaning "Iron Mass Fist Law: 'Bullet of Iron'"): Moving around at high speeds using Soru, Benjamin flies towards his opponent and delivers a strong punch. Due to the density of Tekkai, this punch is notably as strong as iron. In the English version, this technique is called Iron Body Kenpo Iron Bullet. * Tekkai Kenpo "Kaigenrei" (鉄塊拳法「戒厳令」, Tekkai Kenpo "Kaigenrei", literally meaning "Iron Mass Fist Law: 'Martial Law'"): Benjamin's strongest technique. After gaining significant momentum using Soru and Geppo, Benjamin drops on his opponent, delivering a strong punch directly to his target's face. In the English version, this technique is called Iron Body Kenpo Martial Law. * Tekkai Kenpo "Haneguruma" (鉄塊拳法「羽根車」, Tekkai Kenpo "Haneguruma", literally meaning "Iron Mass Fist Law: 'Turbine'"): A more defensive technique than his other attacks. Benjamin hardens his body using Tekkai before rapidly spinning around. The force and hardness of his body generally serves to repel or absorb attacks headed his way, even providing ample defense from piercing attacks. In the English version, this technique is called Iron Body Kenpo Turbine. * Tekkai Kenpo "Lariat" (鉄塊拳法「ラリアット」, Tekkai Kenpo "Rariatto", literally "Iron Mass Fist Law 'Lariat'"): Benjamin makes his his arm especially hard using Tekkai before dashing towards his opponent and slamming his arm into them, generally aiming for the neck or torso. This technique is designed to shatter bones and cripple opposition while allowing for maximum maneuverability. In the English version, this technique is called Iron Body Kenpo Lariat. * Rankyaku "Nokogiri" (嵐脚「鋸」, Rankyaku "Nokogiri", literally meaning "Storm Leg 'Saw'"): Benjamin holds his leg up briefly, with the leg seemingly glowing as he charges up the necessary energy. He then makes a swift and powerful kick, creating a large buzzsaw-shaped blast of air, intended to cleave the opponent into pieces (not unlike Varanus Fang's Rankyaku "Kama"). In the English version, this technique is called Tempest Kick Buzzsaw. History Past A few years after his house burned down, Avery was adopted by Benjamin's family. Despite being surprised by the development at first, Benjamin hugged his new brother. Sometime after accepting Avery into the family, Benjamin and Avery climbed a hill, leaving Avery much more winded than his older brother. Avery questioned why he calls him "Avi", leading Benjamin to explain to him what nicknames are. After grasping the concept, Avery makes up the nickname "Benji" for Benjamin, but Benjamin quickly states that most people just call him "Ben", which Avery quickly accepts.Avi and Ben: More of Benjamin's backstory with Avery is revealed. The two brothers began to admire the sea below, prompting Avery to state that he wanted to head out to sea someday. Benjamin briefly made fun of Avery, stating he'd be lost without his big brother, but soon affirmed that he too would like to set out to sea someday. It was then that a loud crash came from the textile factory in town, causing the two brothers to spring into action. After the brothers arrived, Benjamin managed to save a man from being crushed by the debris, however, the roof began to cave in. Before he could be struck, Avery caught the falling debris, and tossed it aside. The rest of the town applauded their actions. Avery enjoyed the attention, but was quickly pulled away by Benjamin. Avery complained about how Benjamin prevented the other townspeople from showing their appreciation, with Benjamin stating that they shouldn't seek gratification for helping people. Avery said that it should still be fine for people to show their appreciation if you do something just because you're kind, causing Benjamin to retort by saying he still has a lot to learn. The two continued traveling through the bushes, with Avery asking where they were going. In response, Benjamin told him that he'd see soon enough. Taking him to a clearing in the forest, Benjamin showed Avery that he had found a Devil Fruit, although he hadn't eaten it yet due to not knowing its ability. Avery quickly scrambled in an attempt to eat the fruit, but Benjamin stopped him, stating he was still interested in eating the fruit, but was still weighing his options. Avery suggested playing Rock, Paper, Scissors for the fruit, which Benjamin reluctantly agreed to, and Avery ultimately won. A short while later, a group of visitors arrived on Navis, which was noted to be exceptionally rare by the people. Benjamin even noted to Avery that the last visitors that had come to Navis had come before the brothers were born. However, it turned out that the visitors were actually pirates, who ransacked the town, killing several people and destroying the homes before leaving. While the brothers were on clean-up duty, Avery saved a group of people from their collapsed home, with Benjamin saying that he hated visitors. After contemplating for a while on the docks, Avery decided to become a pirate, telling Benjamin after he got him to have him return to the makeshift shelter they were living out of. This revelation enraged Benjamin, asking him about his reasoning. Avery answered that if he became a Yonko, or even a few steps below that level of infamy, then no one would touch Navis if he declared it his territory. Benjamin calmed down when he claimed that that Avery wouldn't even be able to set sail, as Navis had no ships. Avery then revealed that he had already created a raft and had studied sailing, finally revealing his Devil Fruit's facets to Benjamin and introducing him to Sunshine. Gathering Everything Saga Everything Comes to a Stop At some point, Benjamin rose to the rank of marine captain, and was charged with hunting down the Sol Arche to either reclaim it or destroy it, soon tracking it down and attacking the Everything Pirates. When Avery prepared to retaliate, Benjamin managed to intercept the attack made by the Sol Arche. After a brief exchange of words, the two began to battle, with Benjamin being at a notable advantage. After striking Avery with Rankyaku "Ran", Benjamin noted his brother's resilience, stating that he should know how stubborn he is better than anyone, prompting Avery to state that he has an "iron will". Benjamin proceeded to attack using Tekkai Kenpo again, but his punches seemed to do less damage, with Avery's own having increased in power. Avery taunted him, asking if that was all he had, with the two colliding into each other, generating a miniature shockwave across the ship.The Broken Bond: Avery and Benjamin's fight continues. As they continued to fight, Benjamin continued to land several hits on Avery, although he remained unfazed. Irritated by his taunts, Benjamin used his strongest technique, Tekkai Kenpo "Kaigenrei", landing a strong blow directly to his face. However, Avery was unfazed by the attack, grabbing onto Benjamin's arm before he could pull it back. Avery stated that he thought Benjamin would come to his senses and would want to end the fight, but now considered it wishful thinking. When Benjamin asked if Avery was holding back the entire time, Avery responded by saying that his heart simply wasn't n the battle at first, and recommended that Benjamin did his best to block his next attack. Benjamin activated Tekkai Go, his strongest defense, but he found his defenses insufficient and a portion of his gut was torn out. Bidding Benjamin farewell, Avery then tossed Benjamin into the ocean. A Brewing Storm Sometime after Benjamin's battle against Avery, he managed to survive, despite his injuries, and recover enough to lead an operation against black market dealer Muramasa Kazuko, controlling the forces of marine officer Kaitome. After clarifying that her troops were ready to move out, a gust of wind came from the location of Kazuko's deal, prompting Benjamin to give the order to engage the enemy. He snuck over to where Finwind and Draco D. Zephyr were fighting in an effort to secure the Kyubu Kyubu no Mi, but opted to wait for the two criminals to tire each other out before engaging them himself.Where is the Cube?: Benjamin leads an operation to catch Muramasa Kazuko while he attempts to sell the Kyubu Kyubu no Mi. Benjamin's plan was foiled, however, when Zephyr quickly took note of Benjamin's location, immediately attacking him, along with Finwind. Fortunately, after the dust settled, Benjamin appeared to be unharmed. He took note of the two individuals before him, while also stating that he had never heard of Finwind before today, much to Finwind's annoyance. After Zephyr asked Benjamin if Benjamin really wanted to fight the two of them, Kazuko struck putting them, alongside Finwind, into a board game using his Devil Fruit ability. Having heard of the ability before, Benjamin wasn't too surprised, and immediately attacked Zephyr using his Tekkai Kenpo while the revolutionary was confused, beginning a three-way battle between himself, Finwind, and Zephyr.Nothing but a Game: Benjamin begins his battle against Draco D. Zephyr and Finwind. After a short while of fighting, Zephyr and Benjamin managed to destroy Finwind's Collusus form, with Benjamin in particularly sending him crashing down using Tekkai "Sai". The battle didn't end there, however, as Benjamin and Zephyr continued their own one-on-one confrontation. He managed to strike Zephyr using Tekkai Kenpo "Lariat", however Zephyr managed to turn the power against him and unleashed his Twenty-Second Song: Piercing Dragon Bomb as a counterattack. Despite the severe damage the strike produced, it enflamed the wound Avery had given him, reminding him of the event, and driving him to produce a counterattack of his own, unleashing a series of blows onto his opponent. The two continued their slug fest for some time, before eventually parting after Kazuko released their board. Benjamin made one more attack in an attempt to strike Zephyr, but he managed to avoid it and launch Benjamin away before fleeing himself. While he fled, Benjamin lamented that Zephyr wasn't the target anyways, before picking up the crate with the Kyubu Kyubu no Mi. Just then, Fukushima Kijuro arrived and attacked Zephyr, leaving everything else to Benjamin. Benjamin quickly caught sight of Kazuko, quickly dispatching him and slapping him in Sea Stone chains. Being commended for his actions by Kijuro, Benjamin then pondered what to do with the recovered Kyubu Kyubu no Mi. Jam Session Benjamin later arrived on Sonar Island in order to arrest the Sea-Star Pirates, lamenting how he hasn't been allowed to rest in some time. After receiving a report from his second-in-command, Suzuran, he had the platoon move into position.Taking the Spotlight: Benjamin arrives on Sonar Island to arrest the Sea-Star Pirates. After the pirates began their fight against the marines, Benjamin jumped into the fray, immediately engaging Tony Gray Joplin Joan. He told them they might as well surrender, but Joan, taking exception to this, instead flipped him off. At that, the battle began.Confrontation: Benjamin engages the Sea-Star Pirates in battle. Major Battles *Marines vs. Everything Pirates **Benjamin vs. Henry Avery *Benjamin vs. Draco D. Zephyr vs. Finwind *Marines vs Sea-Star Pirates **Benjamin vs. Tony Gray Trivia * Like Avery, Benjamin's name is derived from the real life pirate Henry Every, in his case coming from one of Every's aliases, Benjamin Bridgeman. * Benjamin's appearance is based on Vicious from Cowboy Bebop. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Humans Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Rokushiki Users